


Cherry Bomb

by SaintJinx



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F-Bombs Included, Gen, Heartseeker Jinx, Jinx Causes Mayhem, Other, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJinx/pseuds/SaintJinx
Summary: The Heartseeker event is a charity event where the League of Legends holds an auction, with the highest bidders winning a date with the volunteer champions. You managed to win a date with Jinx this year, after crushing on her for so long. Now the only question is if you can actually manage to impress her or not.
Relationships: Jinx (League of Legends)/Reader, Jinx/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small I threw together for the Jinx Mains discord for Valentines Day, I figured some people on here might appreciate it too.

_You were blowing it, oh my god, you were blowing it. You can’t believe how hard you messed this up._

This was all you could think about as you stared across the table at your disinterested date. Your mind raced with ideas of how to salvage the evening, but you knew nothing would be good enough for the girl sitting across from you, especially with a reputation like hers.

Jinx, Piltover’s most wanted criminal and (in)famous champion in the League of Legends rested her cheek in her palm, making faces as she twirled her fork in her plate of spaghetti. Her normally wild, electric blue hair had been brushed into wavy lavender locks, complementing her heart-shaped face, which, for once, had expertly applied makeup on it.

Despite her unusually fancy appearance, or maybe due to it, her face was screwed up in a scowl that clearly displayed her desire to be anywhere but here with you. 

You had a once in a lifetime opportunity to get a date with the girl of your dreams, and you were blowing it as badly as you possibly could.

Getting a date with Jinx had been no small thing, considering she was the most wanted criminal in the city, and an international celebrity thanks to joining the League, but you had seen your chance this Valentine’s Day and you hadn’t hesitated to take it.

For the past three years, the League of Legends held a charity event, with a select few champions agreeing to go on a date with the highest bidder. The event had mixed results over the years, between Orianna’s complete lack of understanding about romance, and Vi breaking her date’s arm when they got too grabby.

But when the League had advertised Jinx as one of the champions for this year, you saw your chance.

You had heard rumblings of some lunatic terrorizing Piltover, then heard that she was joining the League of Legends, but you hadn’t thought anything of it. At least, until she made her debut, with her own music video. Seeing her made your heart race, and only partially from fear.

You had gathered up every penny you could, including emptying your entire savings account, just for the auction, and you were prepared to bid it all. A short flight to the Institute of War later, and you were in the crowd with at least fifty other people, all waiting for your chance to win a date with a world famous champion.

It wasn’t until you were left holding your hand in the air after bidding everything, the rest of the audience dead silent, that you started to wonder if you really thought this through. The feeling only got worse as the auctioneer closed the bid, nobody but you having dared bid on a date with the Loose Cannon herself.

Even Jinx was grinning at you like the idiot you were from her place on the stage, arms crossed and eyebrow raised mockingly.

Still, you wouldn’t let your doubts get to you. This was your chance to impress Jinx, and you had waited too long (and spent several thousand dollars too much) to let the chance slip away.

Except that’s exactly what you were doing right now.

In hindsight, you realized, you probably should’ve known better than to take her on a dinner date in a five star Piltovian restaurant. A candlelit spaghetti and wine dinner, with My Girl by The Temptations playing softly in the background, was not doing much to impress her.

You struggled to start a conversation again, your past attempts being met with a roll of bright pink eyes or an exasperated sigh, but you felt more uncomfortable just sitting in silence.

You settled on complimenting her dress.

Jinx looked up at you with a raised eyebrow, her frown deepening.

“Look, _dork,”_ She grumbled, reaching up to tug at the uncomfortable heart clips in her hair. “The only reason I’m here and you’re not swiss cheese is because I got in trouble and I gotta do ‘ComUnItY sErVicE’ for the killjoys in charge, otherwise I’d be outta here.”

Her annoyed tone was enough to shut you up, but she continued.

“So don’t think I’m gonna put on that lovey dovey bullshit act around you, and don’t think I’m gonna kiss you either.”

A second passed before a marinara coated fork was thrust across the table, pointing towards you accusingly.

“And don’t even _think_ you’re gonna get lucky tonight!”

You would be lying if you said the idea, however fleeting, hadn’t crossed your mind, but to hear her say it out loud so blatantly was almost enough to make you choke on a meatball.

You spent the next five minutes with your head down, feeling terrible and picking at your spaghetti. In hindsight, you should’ve known Jinx wouldn’t be happy with any of this. When she stepped out onto the stage in her Heartseeker outfit, you were too busy thinking about how beautiful she looked to pay much attention to how ready to tear it all off she looked. The idea of a candle light dinner with soft music and fancy clothes couldn’t have been further from anything she would ever want, you realized.

You really had blown your one chance with her, hadn’t you? Did you even have a chance to begin with?

Before you could wallow in your own misery any longer, a shriek of surprise from the table next to yours caught your attention.

You glanced over to see a woman in a fancy white dress, looking down in horror at the giant red smear of marinara down the front of it and at the meatball rolling across the floor. You didn’t have to look over at your date to know what happened, but you did anyway.

Jinx was biting her lip to contain the crazed giggles threatening to burst out of her, a sauce-covered spoon in one hand. Her face was pulled into a manic smile that made her eyes twinkle with excitement. It was easily the happiest you had seen her in your presence, and you couldn’t help but think how gorgeous she looked.

Her using her spoon to catapult another meatball at the head of a nearby patron brought you to your senses. Jinx hid her makeshift weapon under the table and tried (and failed) to contain her giggling while you asked flagged down the waiter for your check.

A feeling of dread settled in your gut as the two of you walked back towards the entrance of the restaurant, both of you ignoring the furious glares of the patrons Jinx pelted with her meal. Technically speaking, since the dinner date itself was done, she was under no obligation to actually stay with you any longer, and you seriously doubted you had warranted any more of her attention given she was back to looking entirely disinterested with you.

Once the two of you had stepped outside onto the empty patio, you decided to try one last shot at impressing Jinx.

She looked about ready to break your face with her raised fist when you dared to touch her shoulder, but it did the job of getting her attention. Through your fear and nervousness, you managed to stutter out an apology for how boring the date was, though that didn’t get anything but a groan and a roll of the eyes in response.

It wasn’t until you offered to do anything to make it up to her that she smiled.

It was a devious smile, one that had a lust for trouble and mayhem written all across those large eyes and wide grin. One that made your stomach drop and heart flutter. One that immediately filled you with hope and regret.

“Anything~?”

Mostly regret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You were going to die, oh my god, you were going to die. You couldn’t believe how hard you were going to die._

This was all you could think about as you desperately tried not to stumble from the railing you were running on, eyes glued to the city street many, many stories below. Your mind raced with all the ways you were about to meet your grizzly demise, but your date paid you no mind, still tugging you along by your wrist as she ran across the railing of the rooftop.

Jinx’s pink twin-tails whipped wildly as she ran, occasionally smacking you in the face, but not hard enough to really register to you. They were nothing compared to what you had already been through tonight, at least.

Your date released your wrist and jumped down from the railing onto the rooftop proper, giving a whoop and doing a giddy cartwheel across the roof. Finally able to catch your breath and your balance, you hopped off the railing on shaky legs and tried to steady your heartbeat, thinking about the absolute mess that had brought you here.

Almost as soon as you had agreed to do anything to make up the bad date to her, Jinx had roped you into stealing her weapons from the Piltover Police Department’s evidence locker, where they were being held until Jinx returned to the League. Before you could even think about how bad of an idea it was, you were right beside her in sprinting through the hole she had blasted in the wall and through the alleyways, Jinx’s crazed, bubbly laughter the only thing you could hear over the blare of sirens and your own hammering heartbeat.

You had yelped in terror when a warning shot from the Sheriff’s sniper rifle had punched a hole in the wall a few feet away from your head, but between your own butterflies in your stomach, and Jinx’s own amusement at your terror, you found yourself manically laughing alongside her as you ran from the cops.

A short chase later, one that you were almost certain you were going to throw up during the middle of, and the two of you had ended up in a building under construction. Jinx had skipped around, trying to eye a good building to start demolishing, totally unphased by all the running and fence hopping you had done. You, on the other hand, struggled to catch your breath and stay upright between the aching in your side and the black spots in your vision.

Your doubled over position beside the door did come with the advantage of Caitlyn setting her sights on Jinx without spotting you, the sniper lining up a shot on the other side of the door right next to you. By all logical sense, you probably should’ve let her take the shot. Or at least attempted to talk her down.

Unfortunately for both the sheriff and your criminal record (or former lack thereof), you acted before you could even begin to think and slammed your body into the door, knocking Caitlyn clean off her feet.

Another dash through the city, this time with Jinx firing off rockets in all directions as you ran with her, and you were too busy trying to process that you had just assaulted the Sheriff of Piltover to see the giant metal hand closing in on you.

You probably would’ve screamed in fear, had Vi not been squeezing your entire torso so tightly.

The pinkette had threatened to send you to a holding cell in a body cast if Jinx didn’t give up, and you had fully expected your date to make some remark about you being a dork, blow a raspberry and sprint around the corner. But to your surprise, and Vi’s as well, she had actually raised her arms in surrender.

Your brief spark of hope turned into mortal terror again when Jinx fired off a shot from her heartseeker themed Cupid pistol, hitting its mark at the already weakened cement pillar behind Vi and dropping it on her head.

You were sucking dusty air into your unsqueezed lungs when Jinx was already pulling you to your feet, her dangerous, insane and downright gorgeous smile somehow infectious as the two of you ran away from the cop struggling to throw the rubble off herself.

Yet another mad dash from the cops later and you had found yourself on the rooftop, being pulled along by the wrist by your date turned partner in crime.

“Now _THAT_ was a date!” Jinx cackled, hopping across the roof.

Finally managing to stand up straight without feeling dizzy, you looked around the roof you stood on and took notice of your surroundings. It was a rooftop garden, with flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors growing from various planters and even the wooden beams above. A radio blared some rock song you weren’t familiar with, most likely left on when the couple that had been having dinner together vacated the area when the rockets started flying, as evidenced by the half eaten cheesecake sitting next to the candles and roses on the nearby table.

“Maybe you _do_ know how to show a girl a good time~” Jinx’s smug voice caught your attention, and you looked up to see her wink at you.

She was looking significantly worse for wear herself, with her heartseeker dress being torn and ripped in several areas and a thin coating of smoke and dust coating the entirety of it. What had once been expertly applied makeup was now smeared and running, lipstick running across one side of her face and the back of her hand, giving her a lopsided Joker grin. Her eyeshadow was significantly darker looking, most likely the soot from the gunpowder and debris. Even her eyes looked reddened and wild from the irritation.

All of this did absolutely nothing to stop your heart from skipping a beat at her smile.

Even despite the grime and dirt that covered her, there was still something about her that absolutely captivated you. Her eyes were wide and manic but they still had that gorgeous pink glow to them that made you want to look anywhere else but also never look away. Her smile was crazed and dangerous, but also infectious and bright. Pure was the first word you thought of to describe it, but that didn’t feel quite right with the panicked screams and distant explosions from the streets below.

You were sure you didn’t look much better than her after the mayhem and chaos you had run through (and helped cause), if the layer of smoke and dust you felt covered in and the various bruises you felt were anything to go by.

Watching Jinx heft her glowing, pink, heart-shaped rocket launcher again, it suddenly hit you just how badly you had messed up. What was supposed to be a simple dinner date at a fancy restaurant had turned into a city-wide police chase that left half of Piltover crumbling or on fire.

Though in hindsight, you probably should’ve known better when getting involved with Jinx, you thought to yourself as you watched a rocket slam into a skyscraper. The fire that spread out from the blast glowed an unnatural but beautiful hot pink, and quickly formed the shape of a heart.

Maybe dating Jinx wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Before you could contemplate your new criminality or growing doubts for another second, two hands clapped your cheeks with significant force and a pair of impossibly soft lips met your own.

As soon as it registered in your mind that _oh my god, Jinx was_ **_kissing_ ** _you,_ her lips left your own.

And then met your cheek. Then your other cheek. Then your nose, then your forehead, then your lips again.

Your mind raced and raced but couldn’t find any traction to form a though, leaving you staring dumbly at the girl in front of you while she smirked and snickered at the stupid look on your face.

“You’re a huge fucking dork,” She taunted smugly, jamming a finger roughly into your aching chest and making you gasp slightly. “Buuuut…”

Jinx leaned in close, her normally loud and shrill voice suddenly softer and sweeter than you had ever imagined it could be, whispering in your ear.

“The cute kind~”

Your mind was still lagging several seconds behind reality, so you were able to conjure up nothing but a few owlish blinks and a bright blush in response, but Jinx seemed more than satisfied with it. She gave another giggle that was one part cute, two parts unhinged, before turning and leaping over the railing and sprinting across two more roofs until she was out of sight.

You licked your lips, her lipstick having left a bright red mark on your own, along with several more all over your face.

It was sweet and tangy, tasting vividly like wild cherry candy. And the strong, coppery taste of gunpowder.

Your brain finally caught up with reality, letting you finally realize that Jinx had kissed you not once, not twice, not even three times, but six times. And then she had left you standing alone on a rooftop above a destroyed city, just in time for several sets of boots to charge up the stairwell and burst through the door next to you.

“PILTOVER POLICE! FREEZE!”

You were sure that you were quite the sight for the officers pointing guns at you; covered in lipstick marks and smoke and rubble, standing next to a half finished candle lit dinner, with the radio still blaring its song to the whole world.

_Hello, world, I’m your wild girl!_

_I’m your_

_Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-_

_Cherry Bomb!_


End file.
